redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
Thanks for doing the pic of Jadrin for me! Thanks for doing the pic of Jadrin for me! Great job! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :) Update! TS--Martin II Talk! 02:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) updates on zaroc and kaylin Update on Amber streamgale! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Finally worked out an update for Streamrunner :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 40px| Haway Braaaaw! Re: wars Gotta let you know some stuff if I manage to join and can keep my text going without messing up. If I can do this, I'll be on the good side. 1: I suffer from the Bloodwrath in battle. 2: I've been an expert shot with a sling since I was a kit. and 3: if any of your enemies hate Barney, I've got a secret weapon to use against them. (I think Barney's annoying, too.) That secret weapon might get my side whomping me as well, though. I've looked at the main "wars" page, but I don't have any idea what to do. I really want to help, but I've never been in an rpg in my life and I'm worried that I might type/do something stupid. I don't know where to start.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sure...whats the Shoutbox?--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Stuck for ideas on next "wars" move I've thought of a few ideas for my next "wars" move over the last three minutes, but apparently they're not allowable because they're not showing up on the page. Right now, I'm stuck for ideas. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Update on User Blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale!!! muahahaha!!! Death! Death! Death!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sam The Coneslinger needs a picture! May I have a picture of Samantha? Here are some details: (You know she is a squirrel) *Outfit - A tiny blue dress, lined with yellow and a blue cape. With arrows on her back. *Background - A forest *Her Stance - Holding her bow and arrow, standing on a rock *From - [[User talk:Samantha The Coneslinger|'Sam Coneslinger']] 18:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hey I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Martin2, Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it),. If we all agree this is a good idea, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey Pinedance!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Pinedance! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Finished User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Update SQ.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) update on Zaroc--Ferretmaiden 20:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi pindance I have a new story if you would like to read it! I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? update WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Art Crtique Which ones do you want me to critique? And I'll probably set up a scale according to your skill if that's fine with you Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Help needed I need help thinking of a name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.If you got any ideas, thanks:)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey Well, he is big, he likes to eat(but he is not fat), he is brave, and he will fight to protect his home and his friends.He carries lots of double edged otter javelins.I also need you to give me a name for another otter.She is a female with the last name of streambattle, she is the biggest otter ever seen, she is brave, she is strong, she is perilous, she carries many double edged otter javelins, she carries a sling, and she wears a necklace of shells.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, matey.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Heh.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, thats cool! I live in the ole M I. I can't give anymore info though, sorry I have to keep tight security while online. But yeah, right now theres just alot going on at the moment for me. I'm expl. on Martin2's war page. But I'll keep in contact with you, see ya! Neildown-- 02:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm, how hot does it get out there? WOW, thats pretty hot. Uhm, sorry but I gotta go right now. It's a bit past my computer usage time. try to catch you later. See ya! I think so, but it only gives you a confirmation e-mail. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 03:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Can't help you there, the site is powered by Freewebs. :(--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for praying for my Aunt, PD, its really cool that people do that stuff just out of courtesy. I haven't got any news at the moment but I'll let U know if she's feeling better. But anyway, up here it's considered scorching if it reaches 90 or +.--Neildown 12:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I completely agree with you on that issue. Good job for standing up! It's not fair to take a life that doesn't have a say whether it wants to live or not. OK, you're what you wanted to be, but please sign up for watches, or I will have to just give them to you at any time I want. Mwa hahahaha....--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hi... My aunt might not make it to tomorrow. If she does make it till then she's going to have surgery done. If that works out it'll be a long recovery. Thanks for the prayers and all. --Neildown 17:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Good news Pinedance! My aunt made it through surgery! thanks again. Talk Yay, back!! :) I know, It is really neat that so many homeschoolers are on here!!! thanks for your welcome!! I hope to know you better! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 19:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 20:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I Updated a bit on The Tome of Forboding!User:Neildown ROTFL I use them too, occasionally. They're certainly more convenient, but it's only when you get something like this: "ROTFLOL,tht r ttly LOL wl u b 4t te m0ves n3wb?" that it begins to be annoying. "Gaylesking "For Liberty, Justice, and the Preservation of Language!" Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) i didn't keep track of my friend's age (bad isn't it?) but she seems to be my age. she happens to be the best friend of cybercatmia!(explains why she's great at drawing)--Ferretmaiden 16:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update. [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 17:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It took a while and its glad to know that it paid off. :) yah she did like' half the stuff on those videos. she and i have been best friends since kindergarten and we like realy got tons in common!--Ferretmaiden 22:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) she lives 45 minutes away from me but when ever comeover we have 4 day sleepovers^-^--Ferretmaiden 22:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) so does my friends dad but only if shes going to somone elses house and hez fine with me comin over though. if ye want to see pic of caru and tye go to me user on drawing tips.(i made links)--Ferretmaiden 22:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) New Fan-fic.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Next pic! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) hey pinedance! would you like me to draw ye as anything? i'm pretty good at otters and ferrets!--Ferretmaiden 13:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) pic for you! hey pindance, to make up for that crummy pic i gave ye last time i made a new one! here it is! Art Trade! Could you draw me? I'm a hare with fur that is slightly off-white-grey-ish and I have blue eyes. I'm semi-tall ish and my weaspon is a dagger. I wear this dress with lace trim at the bottom. I can just be standing around, looking happy. The knife is in my belt, but I also have a sash over my shoulder. My dress is periwinkle/sky blue and...I think that's it! If you need anything else, let me know. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Umm... yellow. And my belt is black. Do you have a preference for a pose? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC)